Stay with me
by AzaleaLee
Summary: Austin's determined to win Ally's heart. But the two come from different walks of life. Is there any way they can ever be together. "Please Ally, just stay with me," He begged, feeling his heart break. A tear fell, running down her cheek. "I can't" Her voice cracked a little and she had to force herself not to break into sobs. "Please..." He pleaded her, barely above a whisper.


**Hello to all my readers, I don't usually leave authors notes, because I figured that's not why you're here. I will be updating 'the coffee shop boy' hopefully this evening. Apologies for the delay, life can get super busy. If you haven't yet, please have a look at it and leave a review let me know what you think, it gives massive motivation. Anyway this is a random story idea that I got, so i wrote a wee pilot chapter. Please let me know if you think I should continue!**

 **Much love - AzaleaLee**

...

 **Stay with me**

"Ohhh, we're heading for the basket,

We're moving down the floor,

We are the mighty manitees,

And we know we're gonna score!

GOOOO MANITEES!"

The cheerleading squad, bounced up and down as they routed for the boys. It was the final game of the term before the holidays, and the Marino high manitees basketball team were not disappointing, slaying the opposition sixteen - nil. The game had a minute to go and feeling of celebration was already in the air, they knew there was no way they could lose.

Trent, dodged past a player from the other team, dribbling the ball as he went before he lept into the air and tossed it, the crowd on the bleachers went silent and held their breaths as it soared through the air. It hit the board and dropped down, landing on the rim. the ball rolled a few times, painfully slow. The team watched in anticipation.

"Come on!" Trent bellowed.

The numbers on the board were ticking down, 5...4...3...2...

And then it dropped, staight into the basket. And the final siren blared!

The undefeated manitees had done it again.

The cheers from the bleachers was deafening as the spectators went wild.

Ally Dawson, the captain of the cheerleading squad congratulated a few of the boys before heading over to the bench to get a drink of water. She sat down unscrewing the lid and lifted the bottle to her lips taking a few satisfying mouthfuls before putting it back in her bag.

A loud wolf whistle came from behind her. She sighed, not even having to see him to immediately know who it was. She turned slowly and stood up looking at him.

"Hello Austin."

Austin Moon, he was what you would call a school bad boy. His blonde hair was a mess, but yet he somehow managed to pull it off, he always wore a black leather jacket over a white crew neck t-shirt, and black ripped jeans with his dusty red converse.

Unlike Ally, who loved everything about school, he could care less. He made no effort to get good grades, just showing up to classes because he had to. He had a smart mouth and was known for getting into fights and he always had a cigarette tucked in behind his ear. Austin was sat down on the bottom row watching her, unashamedly letting his eyes travel down her body as he checked her out.

"Sup skirt." He straightened up as she made her way over to stand infront of him. Skirt was the oh-so-clever wee nikname he'd come up with for her because she was always in her cheerleading uniform. "You know I do so like that uniform, you look good in yellow" He said in a voice she was fairly certain was ment to come off as seductive, he reached out and let his fingers lightly play with a hem of her skirt. "Although, I gotta say, I like the tiny shorts you wear under them even more." He winked.

She raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "As charming as ever I see, Austin" She folded her arms.

He chuckled, giving her a toothy grin. "So I was thinking, it's a nice evening, why don't you let me take you out on that date, we could take a ride on my bike?"

Ally pretended to think. "Mmmm, not today, Austin."

"Oh come on," He whined. "Why not,"

"Same reason that I always give you, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, I'm trying to focus on my studies"

Austin over-dramatically rolled his eyes and groaned causing her to giggle. "It won't kill you to take a night off ya know."

"You know those things WILL kill you," Ally stated nodding her head to the cigarette behind his ear.

He shrugged, "Bet it still wouldn't hurt as much as you breaking my heart right now." He made a pained expression and held a hand to his chest.

She grinned and shook her head. "Somehow I think you will be fine." she assured him. "You have a long line of possible girls you could have on your arm."

"That is true," He agreed, "But I don't want them, there's only one girl I'm interested in and she's playing hard to get." He looked at her pointedly and she laughed again.

As long as Ally could remember Austin had shown an interest in her, and would frequently try to ask her out on dates. She didn't know why, she wasn't anything amazing. Plus he was a badass, weren't they always the guys in books and movies that had a new girl every night? Sure Austin had a large fan club of admirers who would give anything to get his attention, but he never gave them the time of day, determined to get the one girl he couldn't have. Her, the good girl.

Ally couldn't deny it, he was cute. And she may have the slightest wee crush on him, but she didn't lie, she really just wanted to focus on her studying when she wasn't doing cheer, she was determined to get into a good college and make a career for herself oneday something like a doctor or a lawyer and make her family proud. Austin was the opposite of that and certainly would not help toward her goals. Plus she doubted her parents, most of all her daddy would approve of Austin, he had big ideas for his little girl, and the type of boy that he referred to as a delinquent that would "no doubt go no where in life aside from the wrong side of a jail cell" was not part of his plan.

"Come on skirt, just give me one chance," He looked at her pleadingly.

"Sorry Austin, I don't think so." She turned to start walking back to the squad out on the court.

"What can I do to change your mind?" He called after her.

Ally turned to look back at him and blew a kiss before walking away.

Austin grinned and shook his head, he was determined to make Ally Dawson his oneday. He adjusted his leather jacket as he stood up. Then taking a last glance over at her, catching her eye he winked before leaving the stadium and heading out into the night.


End file.
